User talk:Loxegan
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the about SK profile page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 14:57, April 24, 2019 (UTC) RE: About the CFYOW discussion Since you are new here I will respond this once. Please understand I have had this discussion on repeat for years since the series ended. :I am sorry if you misunderstood what I was trying to say, I do not consider this wiki arrogant Well you considered our views and decisions to be such thus this is what it came across as. :I was specifically referring to the case of the CFYOW novel specifically seems to be being unjustly attacked with a fair amount of bias You are new here so I can see why you would feel so but allow me to provide a history lesson. CFYOW is far from the only novel ever released by authors that are not Kubo. You can find a list here. The Novels are not released in English and often their "revelations" completely break continuity without fixing it or resolving contradictory things. So it was decided by the team in 2012 that (you can see it hasn't been altered in that time) our Canon Policy would be to treat the Novels as non-Canon. And this has been our policy since then. When people, starving after the ending of the Manga and wanting more, started whining about these recent Novels I opened a discussion on the matter. The conclusion and decision of the team was to maybe have, in the future, Tabs that have information for the Novels to have that information. Often referencing is a hindrance but that was the agreement that we would discuss it but only after the Novel articles were filled in to our standards. So, as you see, the Novel is being treated the same as any other ever was. In fact, we are considering doing different things in the future but only after these articles were completed and no longer stubs. However, people were not interested in doing any of the work in that regard, just interested in having the info they liked added to the Canon Manga articles. The wiki is a voluntary thing and I certainly have no interest in the Novels and neither to much of the team so I'm not going to do the work of the people complaining that they want things added in without doing the work themselves. You said that our Wiki is one of the best and yet we hav never had the Novels on our site. For example, this article has remained blank for 15 years, and not one person complained about it. That's the first novel that was ever released, wasn't written by Kubo, was written by Makoto Matsubara. Yet, now when another Novel is ignored by our team, its suddenly this awful, arrogant place? Or we are suddenly biased? Nothing sudden about it. We are merely treating this Novel the same as any other. Why should one get preference? Because the Manga's over? There is a middle ground. Those articles are filled out and sourced/referenced and then we can add the info elsewhere. That was the decision made at the time and what we still uphold. I am literally almost the only team member that continually replies to these discussions, because as far as they are concerned, the decision was made 7 years ago and then almost 2 years ago again. Only recently has Timjer tried to contribute to the articles in question which we are grateful for. So yeah, I am not having this same discussion over and over often because they get heated when people do not want to accept our decision. Also the point I made about the Brave Souls game is that EVEN within that game the Novels are included in the NON-canon side stories and events and not in the Canon side as the game has that separation. Hope this helps. :Thank you for remaining polite on this, I know these things can become heated and that's why I shut down conversations as soon as I sense too much agitation or anything as they can blow into something more and that is not the type of Drama we want on our Wiki. ::One thing I would like to say again is that I am/was only making a point for CFYOW specifically, I have no problem with the wikis policy in regards to the other novels, as far as I know none of them had the level of involvement from Kubo that CFYOW has. :And yet he also did illustrations for the first novel I linked up above. We are aware that this particular novel has a massive fan following especially over on Reddit but we prefer consistency on this. None of us see any reason that this should change for this one novel. On that note, I know I look like I am the only one who making that decision but I am not. The vast majority of the team hang around on our Discord and there hasn't been any change on the matter. ::In any case thanks for replying to a newbie like me :I have no problem replying to new people. You were not aware of our discussions, its only right to explain them to you. Although repeating myself over and over can become a dull drag. Not that it matters, I personally have a chronic very painful illness and I am currently recovering from a massive flare up that lasted 8 months. There's a whole other many complications involved in recovery but makes one tired and a bit less patient when repeating myself to the same people for literally years. Newbies I don't mind as its difficult to find your way about and I was new at one stage too, a veeery long time ago. Back then people criticised me for going against the rules but I also adapted and did not see it as abuse or insults, just constructive as I learnt why they exist even if I believed myself valid at the time. But yeah, thanks for being polite in this. ::Are you saying that once the article on CFYOW is complete the information from it can be incorporated into the apocrypha section, tabbed in whatever, on the main articles, or that once the articles for ALL the novels are done then information from all of them will be? :The latter. We have no interest in treating this novel any different to the others. Start treating this one differently then people start up again about that awful Kenpachi character in one of the other novels that they loved, created a page for then never filled it in. Our style is consistency. We want all the novel articles done, that was the agreed compromise. ::PS: I'm not sure if leaving this message on your talk page was the right course of action, or if I was supposed to post this where you replied on mine, I'm just going off the fact you replied to my post on mine. :Oh no you did the right thing. We post replies on each others talk pages so we get notifications on it. Just, you don't need to make a new section for the same discussion. Just use the indent option using the : symbol. The more you place beside one another the more it indents like using tab in Word. You can see if you press edit on this section on now you can see how I used it to distinguish this reply from my above reply. :) ::There are no stupid questions, most of the time. Information from the Novels are still treated in the same way as anything else from the Novels. They are to go onto the Novel articles and then onto tabs specifically for the novels in future. I know this feels harsh or even silly to you but again we want to maintain consistency. Hope this helps. :::Yeah I think we need to revamp the Games and Other Media side. I guess could go in that section of Other Media but no not in the Canon sections. Raised an interesting point there. With other media its difficult as requires people to play the games and such so often they sit bare. I should raise it with the guys about expanding and maybe creating tabs for those sections too. I actually collect Gifs from the game so this has been on my mind too. But the Novels remain the same. :)